Rolling Girl
by michanforever
Summary: Miku's a girl that has always had problems with maintaining relationships. The only one who really sticks by her is her best friend, Takahashi Kou, and together they try to find the best guy for her. Based on the song/PV with same name. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: None of the lyrics used here are my own. I don't own Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, or anyone else mentioned here, blah blah blah.

* * *

*Prologue*

"Hey, Len!" cried the teal haired girl happily upon seeing him. She ran up to him, despite the school hallways being crowded. "Can I come over to your house again today?"  
Len looked at her. "Miku...we need to talk."  
She cocked her head to one side. "Is something wrong, Len? Just go ahead and tell me if there is..."  
Len shook his head. "Not here." He glanced around, seeing Meiko down the hall one way and Rin down the other way. "Meet me after school in the park?"  
"Okay! See you there!" Miku cheerfully waved at the blonde and ran back to class, barely making it before the bell rang.  
After school, Miku walked over to the local park. She spotted Len and walked over to him. "Len!" She waved.  
He just nodded at her and gestured for her to sit on the bench next to him. She sat and looked up at him expectantly.  
Seeing her expression, Len sighed. "Seeing you so cheerful makes this all the more hard...look, Miku. I don't think this is gonna work out."  
Miku's face started to fall. "You mean...our going out? Why? Did I do something wrong?"  
"It's just that...you're too clingy. I have other girls to attend to, you know-" Len's eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth.  
Miku blinked, unable to comprehend what Len had just said. "You...you've been cheating on me?"  
Len ran a hand through his hair, like he always did when nervous. "I-I didn't mean for you to know like this..."  
"Well, now I know. What happened to, 'I'll give my spice only to you!' and all that? Wait...who else were you with? I saw you look at Meiko when you talked to me this morning in school."  
Len looked down guiltily.  
"Well, at least you don't try to deny it." Miku got up. "Thanks for being honest with me." She began to walk away.  
"Wait, Miku!" Len grabbed her arm. "We don't have to break it off, you know. We could still...be together," he winked.  
Miku pulled her arm away angrily. "No thanks! You're such a playboy, Len! Stay away from me, you jerk!" She ran down the path out of the park and to her house. Once near her house, she slowed to a walk.  
"Well," she murmured to herself, "looks like I'm gonna have to go rolling once again."

* * *

A/N: usually, I write the whole fic then put it up, but this one I feel like uploading in its tiny parts. Feel free to scream at me if you don't like this xD


	2. Part One: Rolling Again

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or Vocaloid, etc etc...must I repeat the disclaimer for every chapter? Can someone tell me please? ^_^"

* * *

*Part One: Rolling Again*

I was sitting around at home after school, absolutely nothing to do, when I got a call on my cell. Picking up, I asked, "Hello?"  
"Hey, Kou. Can I come over?"  
It was my friend Miku. She came over a lot and we were the best of friends. We played video games and took walks together and sometimes I even helped her get a boyfriend. As for me, I didn't really want a girlfriend.  
But once in a while, I'd feel jealous of whoever her boyfriend was at the time without knowing why. Was I developing non-friendly feelings for her?  
"Sure! Door's open."  
"Thanks." She hung up, no doubt running over. Just then I heard a shout upstairs. "Kou! Get up here!"  
"Aww, mom! But Miku's on her way here-"  
"Takahashi Kou! Don't you make me come down there!"  
I groaned. Mom only called me by full name when she was really mad at me. I ran upstairs to my room, where she was standing in front of my TV with arms crossed.  
"Clean up this mess, Kou! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't leave your games all over the floor!"  
I sighed. "Fine." I began to clean up the various Wii games littered around us. She nodded in approval and walked out, closing the door. As soon as she left I made a face at the door and rolled my eyes. Miku and I were probably gonna play again today so it wasn't like my room would stay clean.  
Moments later, the door opened and Miku peeked in with a smile. "Busted again, huh, Kou?"  
"Oh shaddup," I growled playfully. It was obvious that Miku was trying and failing to hold in her laughter so I just said, "Come on, Miku, you're making that I-really-want-to-laugh-but-am-trying-not-to face."  
She giggled. "Is it that obvious?"  
"Of course! I do know you that well, after all."  
She slowly sobered up. "Kou...I need to talk to you..."  
I got serious as well. "I understand. Taking a walk?"  
"Yeah, let's go. Just not to the bench in the middle of the park."  
I raised an eyebrow questioningly, but knew not to ask. She'd tell me when she was ready.  
We walked to the park in silence. She led me through the forest to a small clearing. We had claimed it as our "secret place" when we were little and had been going there to talk privately ever since.  
She stood there for a few moments, not looking at me. I just waited patiently, knowing it's no good to rush her.  
Miku said, "You remember how I was going out with Len?"  
I nodded.  
"And I told you he said he loves me and all that?"  
Another nod. I had a bad feeling about where this was going.  
"Well...it turns out that he was flat out cheating on me. With Meiko, I know, and god knows who else. He's a playboy."  
I sighed. "I'm sorry, Miku." I put a hand on her shoulder in sympathy.  
"It's no problem," she lied.  
"I can tell you're lying, Miku-"  
"You know what this means, right?" she cut in. She gave me a look.  
I tried not to groan aloud. "More rolling, huh?"  
By rolling, she meant that she'd try to find another boyfriend, hopefully the right one for her. She'd "roll" around, looking for the guy. She'd hold her breath in anticipation for him.  
She sang quietly. "One more time, one more time, I will roll again today too."  
To her suprise, I sang back at her, "The girl said, the girl said as she orchestrated the meaning to her spoken words! Are you okay now?"  
"Not yet," she replied, "the future is still nowhere in sight...So I'm going to hold my breath, for now."

* * *

A/N: this fanfic is currently on hiatus. Why? ...because I think this is the beginning of a fanfic fail. D8 I don't like how this is going, I feel like I screwed this one up really badly and I'm barely a quarter of the way finished D: so...should I continue this or not? Tell me~


End file.
